


Skeletons in my closet

by MissAn0nymus (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissAn0nymus
Summary: Katelynn falls into the Underground. Come with her as she gains friends and family(and a lover). First person present tense POV. Warning apply later in story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> play the game before reading this. Oh, you did? Never mind then!

I open my eyes and look around. It looks like I've landed in a flower bed. Landed? I look up to see the hole I fell through. Where am I?, I think. Last I remember I was going on a hike with my friend Shelby. Shelby! Where is she!?! I look around profusely, not seeing much in the dark cavern.

"Howdy!" A flower pops up from out of nowhere and says, "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! Hmmm... You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" I blink and I'm suddenly a floating heart. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry! I'll share some with you! Down here, LOVE is spread through... Little white... "friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" I go towards them and touch one. As soon as I do I feel weak. "You idiot... In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!  **Die** ."

Suddenly, a fireball comes out of nowhere and hits him. A sheep looking lady appears from the direction he came and says, "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth... Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way." We walk into a corridor, then another then another...


End file.
